Always
by Ulat Bulu
Summary: Will Gin let a girl take his place? [GinKira]


**Always**

**Written by: **Ulat Bulu

**Pairing:** GinxKira

**Rating:** M

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine

**Author's note:** My second Bleach fic! This story is unbetaed, so please ignore grammatical/tense mistakes. Gin and Kira forever!! squeals

* * *

Ichimaru Gin didn't know since when he started staring at his fukutaichou. Gin certainly wasn't the type who liked watching people confessing their feelings towards each other, but he couldn't help it this time. After all, the girl who've been sending Kira love letters for the past month was here to confess. Gin pretended to listen to whatever crap Zaraki Kenpachi was saying, but his mind was fixed to the two figures below him.

The female shinigami, Gin knew, was one of those low rankings in the fourth division. She was blushing as she talked, and Kira looked just as uneasy. Gin stared some more at his vice-captain, suddenly wondering what on earth could a fourth division girlfriend do for the younger boy. Of course, coming from the fourth division means excellent medical skills—maybe cooking and cleaning too—but what else can they do? Gin thought the fourth division was ghastly in the battlefield. The only one capable of combat skills was their captain, but she too, was only passable in Gin's opinion. Kira didn't need someone to watch and run after every time they were in danger. And as a fukutaichou, he needed to serve his division too. Gin wouldn't appreciate it if the girlfriend comes first before duty. Yes, he wouldn't like it if _he _wasn't the priority in Kira's life.

"Ya listening, Ichimaru?" Zaraki said, making Gin turn to look at him, complete with the smile and all.

"Nop'. Didn' see Kusajishi fukutaichou." the silver-haired man answered.

Zaraki gave him a funny look, and then turned his head to see what Ichimaru was looking at earlier on. He wanted to give the damn-creepy third captain a piece of his mind about spying, but he decided not to, remembering he had to look for Yachiru since it's past her nap time.

"Okay. Whatever ya say." Zaraki said dismissively and walked away.

Gin turned his attention again to continue his earlier activity only to find the two people weren't there anymore. Shrugging, he returned to his office to proceed with his never-ending paper work. He had left Kira to do most of them while he leisurely hopped around Soul Society last week. The poor boy only managed to complete a quarter of the pile, thanks to his habit of perfecting everything. Gin was about to scribble his name on the paper when the door clicked open, and the blonde boy walked in.

"_Ara_? Finis' talkin' to yer girlfrien' already?" he asked, curious with the outcome of the confession.

"Taichou, she's not my girlfriend." Kira said embarrassedly and took his seat on the table next to Gin. He was about to pick up the brush when he suddenly felt the captain's presence next to him; breathing on his ear to be precise.

"Aren' ye goin' to report to me?" Gin whispered.

"I-I was going to." Kira said nervously, trying his best to ignore the hot air that was now blowing on his neck. "Tamiya-san was just asking me if I could—" the boy stopped and jerked when the captain's lips descended on his partially exposed neck. "Ichimaru-taichou!"

"Continue talkin', Izuru-chan." the captain ordered and continued to rain kisses along the boy's jaws.

"S-She asked me i-if I could come for dinner t-tonight." Kira answered shakily, distracted with the sensual kisses the captain was giving him.

"Ooh? And wha' did ye say?" Gin asked and pulled Kira onto his feet, turning the blonde to face him.

"I said I couldn't. I need to... keep taichou company."

"Hmm. Good excuse." Gin mumbled in satisfaction before fully claiming the blonde boy on the lips.

It was a gentle kiss in the beginning, but Gin was never truly a gentle man. He flicked his tongue out and started nibbling on Kira's lower lip, forcing the second lieutenant in command to part his mouth. A tongue war soon followed, and Gin's hand began roaming on the younger boy's hakama, untying the sash around the waist and letting it fall to the ground. He pinned the boy to the table and was about to get his hand underneath the hakama when Kira stopped him.

"T-Taichou, no! We can't! We're in the office."

Gin raised his eyebrows, and Kira immediately regretted ever stopping his captain. Ichimaru Gin was known to get whatever he wanted by his own means, unlike Kuchiki Byakuya who got his whole noble clan to back him up. Gin always thought that was a dirty mean to get his ways. Zaraki Kenpachi was another person who easily got his way, with much lesser trouble. The look on the man's face was enough to make anyone scamper away in fear.

"I'm sorry." Kira muttered apologetically when the captain continued to stare at him.

The way Kira looked right now made Gin feel guilty. He wanted to take the boy right here and right now, but with him looking like this he had no choice but to hold back.

"Ye betta be prepared layta, Izuru-chan. I won' go easy on ye."

----------------------------------

Kira wished he had let his captain took him in the office just now. If he had, he wouldn't have to endure this painful torture. Gin teased him over and over again with his mouth, and yet when the boy was nearing his release, the captain drew back and simply left him hanging. This was the third time, Kira realized, that he was brought up to that euphoric place only to be brought down again just as fast as it happened.

"Tai... chou... Please..." he pleaded between ragged breaths. "I can't... take this anymore..."

"I told ye I won' go easy on ye tonight." Gin smirked and licked his lips, savouring the blonde's taste.

Knowing there wouldn't be an end to this, Kira attempted to finish himself but Gin quickly stopped him and held his hand to the bed.

"Be patien', Izuru-chan." Gin teased and nibbled the blonde's sweat-slicked neck.

"Taichou... Please..." Kira said desperately and clutch onto Gin tightly.

"Mm… 'kay. I'll make ye scream fo' real this time."

Kira tensed and sucked a deep breath when Gin entered him in one swift roll. He moaned loudly as the captain began to move, pushing deep into him slowly, creating an intense friction. Kira felt dizzy with pleasure when Gin thrust in and out of him, the whole action sending waves of extreme sensations through his body. He felt himself getting hard again. He started mimicking his taichou's movement only to be stopped and pinned by the waist. Kira hated his captain at this point of time. He hated how the older man tortured him endlessly and refused to let him come.

"I hate yo—" Kira's bitter words was drowned in his own loud moan when Gin began thrusting into him faster and faster.

Kira felt his whole body burned with overloading passion and desire, and the fact that he couldn't move made everything more intense. Everytime he tried to meet his taichou's each thrust, he was simply held back. Feeling another moan was about to escape his lips, he instinctively covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn't want to attract any attention with the noises he made when he and his captain were screwing each other senseless.

"Don' hol' back, Izuru. Let it out." Gin said lustfully and removed Kira's hand as he slammed into the boy mercilessly.

The last few thrusts were filled with loud, desperate groans and moans from both men, before Kira tensed and finally climaxed for the first time. Gin followed almost immediately, spilling his seed inside the boy.

----------------------------------

The next day, Kira accidentally bumped to Tamiya on his way to patrol with his captain. Kira bowed respectfully, but the girl was staring at him like she had just seen him naked.

"Tamiya-san, are you okay?" Kira asked. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I had a lot of work to do."

"A-Ah... yeah! Yeah, it's o-okay! Sorry for asking you out. I-I didn't know you were busy." Tamiya stuttered and took off before Kira could say anything.

"_Yare, yare_... Wha' did ye do, Izuru?" Gin remarked.

"I don't know…" Kira answered confusedly.

Ichimaru Gin always gets what he wants no matter what it is. After this, he was sure Tamiya Chizuru wouldn't be chasing after Kira anymore. The girl had heard the blonde moan and pant in pure ecstasy. In fact, Gin was the one telling her to come to Kira's quarter after work. Briefly after the lovemaking ended, he sensed the girl's reiatsu diminishing and he knew his plan had worked. Kira, being too occupied, didn't realize it of course.

**FIN**


End file.
